la apariencia no lo es todo
by AdriannaCullen
Summary: Edward wants to know to beautiful and this anxious one because of it ¿a deception was carried? One short


**es mi primera traducion y como saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa stephanie meyer y tampoco la historia le pertenece a patito fanfics ella solo me dejo traducirla espero que les guste besos **

* * *

NO APPEARANCE IS EVERYTHING

(Inspired by a true story)

Edward Masen looked the old book in his hands. It was almost time indicated and that only increased his nervousness. He looked at the clock and saw that there were still 30 minutes. He rose from the bench, found that his uniform was in perfect condition and sat back down. Took more than an hour in the same place, Seattle Central Station. And looking for a girl who had never seen his eyes, but his heart knew so well. A girl? The question returned to haunt his mind.

-No, I'm not sure. I never actually said that age had murmured to himself.

It all started a little over two years. I had bought a book in the port before sail for the adventure of his life, war. From child soldier dreamed of becoming. And he had done, he returned with a medal, but inside, his childhood dreams were shattered on those battlefields.

"Pride and Prejudice" he read on the cover of that book so worn. His thoughts turned again to the day you bought one copy, forgetting for the moment the terrible things he had seen in recent months.

That first night of the trip in his litter found something interesting on the first page. "To my beloved daughter Isabella" read the dedication. But his interest grew when he found notes written in pencil on the margins of each page.

It was a point well made and every comment on paragraph gave some assurance that the woman had a sensitive soul and a very clear mind. And on the last page of the book he found the name of the owner and not only that but also a direction. Isabella Marie Swan. And lived in Forks Washington.

Just touched port wrote a letter introducing himself and inviting her to know through letters.

During the two years following correspondences were very fluid and became known through correspondence. Each letter was to him a ray of hope, an oasis in the desert war is cruel. And it unwittingly began to emerge very powerful feeling for this woman he had ever seen.

She wrote with the wisdom of someone older but with the energy of a young woman full of dreams. And although more than once Edward asked her age, she evaded him in subtle ways. He dared to ask for a photograph in order to know the face of the person who was so close to her heart but she refused saying that if you really were friends, appearance did not matter.

When the war finally ended and he had returned from Europe, they scheduled the first appointment at five pm at Seattle Central Station. Bella, as he liked to be called, wrote, "I know for a red rose in his lapel'll be wearing." So at three o'clock, he was in the station looking for a girl whose heart and loved, but whose face he did not know.

Long minutes passed, Edward looked at all the people, especially women, trying to imagine the face of Isabella. They gave five o'clock and got up from his seat, a few feet from where they had set the meeting, she must be very close.

Suddenly their eyes met those of a young stunning beauty, her figure was slim and long auburn hair fell in soft curls like waterfall. His eyes showed many emotions wore a beautiful blue dress like the sky on a clear night.

Instinctively Edward walked toward her, completely forgetting that he should look for the lady who wore a red rose in his lapel. The closer a smile curled the lips of the woman and her cheeks flushed an adorable pink.

- Where are you going private? - She asked. He did not respond, suddenly forgot to its name.

I'm going to have coffee Coming? - Invited her with a beautiful smile.

Edward uncontrollably stepped to her, and at that time saw Isabella Swan. I was almost behind that beautiful girl. She was a lady of more than forty years, with gray hair, wore a suit and was somewhat plump worn. But more importantly, wearing a beautiful red rose in his lapel.

Edward was split in two. The girl in the blue dress walked away with every step. His desire to follow her was so vivid and yet there was in him a deep longing to know the woman whose soul had accompanied him throughout the war and had come so close to your heart.

And he no longer doubted. With determination grabbed the book that had brought them together, put it up to his chest and approached her to identify him. Perhaps this would not be love, but it would be something beautiful, perhaps better than love, a friendship pure and sincere. And he would be grateful all his life with this woman for giving hope when everything in his life was despair and death.

He saluted her, nodded and extended military book. And out of his thoughts the last memory of that beautiful woman who may have known a few moments ago.

-I'm Lieutenant Edward Masen and you must be Miss Isabella Swan. I am very happy that I could go to our appointment. I can take you to dinner? - Said clearly smiling heart.

The woman smiled back.

I do not know that this boy is concerned. But the young lady in blue suit just happened I begged that he should put this rose on my coat and told me that if you invite me to dinner please warn him that awaits at the cafe across the street. He said it was something like a test-handed woman rose and left.

Edward was stunned, barely noticed when he stayed only. He admired the wisdom of Isabella because true beauty is in the heart, not the appearance. Once she had written "appearance is not everything" Now I understand very well.

He smiled, took a deep breath and went to meet the woman of his life.

* * *

**i expect that him there liked, and i expect comments to see that sush was me with the translation thanks... Also i guve my sister by helping to translate **


End file.
